deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sousuke Sagara VS Carter Grayson
Description Full Metal Panic VS Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! '' ''Who will win? Who will die? DEATH BATTLE! Interlude (*cue https://www.youtube.com/Invader*) Boomstick: People out there are risking their lives to save the lives of others, and most of that comes from the ones training in the military rescue organizations. Wiz: Sousuke Sagara, the metal panic sergeant. Boomstick: And Carter Grayson, the red lightspeed rescue ranger. Wiz: I'm Wizard and hes Bommstick and it’s our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who’d would win a DEATH BATTLE! Sousuke Sagara metal panics to DEATH BATTLE Wiz: For the life of Sousuke Sagara was anything but mostly uncommon. Considering that at the age of 2 to 3, being in a boeing plane crash... Boomstick: Like lots. Wiz: Of which he was the sole surviver yet to see his his parents pass away and hear his mothers last words. Boomstick: "live. Fight." And after that, then being an orphan in Soviet state child care to later taken into a KGB training program for child soldiers where was trained as an assassin and deployed into Afghanistan to assassinate a local leader of the local resistance army, though failed to assassinate his target, and instead was adopted by the man he was sent to kill. Wiz: He became part of the resistance army, fighting against the invading Soviet forces, till following the defeat against the Soviet army, Sousuke becomes a mercenary, eventually escaping the country. Boomstick: Sousuke has since been involved with most of wars, spent five years as a soldier for hire, further building his combat and survival skills. Wiz: Eventually scouted and invited to become a private military contractor for the military junta corporation known as Mithril.His pilot suit is tactical combat armor that was designed to his characteristics. Boomstick: the suit enhanced his strength, reflexives, making his body tough as steel. But if it last for over 3 hours, he needs to consult with his doctor. Wiz: Yeah... Wait, What? No. Back to Sagara. His actions in the line of fire convinced Melissa Mao to include him in the elite SRT unit. Later on, he was assigned to protect Chidori Kaname and went to her school and when he first time being there, things got a bit more ridiculous. The two soon became at odd with each other following the weird acts done by Sousuke to protect Kaname from shit he thought was dangerous. Boomstick: This act is what made him start carrying his guns everywhere he goes. Such as his personal Glock 26 pistol. ' ''Sousuke: *fires shots from his Glock pistol.* 'Boomstick: A Steyr SPP SMG. ' ''Sousuke: *firing his Steyr SMG.* '' '''Boomstick: Colt M4A1 rifle. Sousuke: *fires from the Colt rifle.* Boomstick: Serbu Super Shorty Shotgun. Sousuke: *fires shots from the Serbu shotgun.* Boomstick: A Heckler & Koch HK69A1 grenade launcher. Sousuke: *fires a non-lethal practice round on Sameshima.* Boomstick: And the not-too-shaby AT4 launcher. All the usual works to be persisted. Though where the hell is he keeping all of those. Wiz: With all his firearms and actions, along with a taser, Sousuke pulled off dozens of military tasks. He became the only Mithril pilot able to use the ARX-7 Arbalest and used it to defeated its manufacturer Gauron and his silver AS. Boomstick: He is capable of reciting the Qur'an from memory, defeated his father in a knife fight after crashing a helicopter. Hell, in M9 Arbalest, he destroyed multiple AM like M4's and Savages, the Behemoth, basically a kaiju size robot. On top of that, can takes not usual constant beatings from Kaname Chidori. Wiz: Unfortunately, that part with his relationship skills is one of the things that goes with his downfalls. He gains a sense of paranoia when in public and is commonly not a bright on knowing what actually to do in non-violent scenes. Boomstick: Still with all the faults, he pretty good on making the top 10 soldier prefromance on the battlefield. Sousuke became the living example that weapons can become people. Even if they don't end up the wisest. Karate amateur: EAT THIS *Charges and tries to attack Sousuke.* Sousuke pulls out his shotgun and fires a rubber bullet making the amateur fall to the ground, then fires more on the guys back. Carter Grayson lightspeed rescue to DEATH BATTLE Wiz: About 5000 years ago, evil spirits or demons in this case were on a merge to conquer. Luckily humanity beat them and sealed them away in a tomb which locks from the inside. Boomstick: Humanity celebrated by tearing down the demons civilization and built their own civilization on top. Wiz: However humanity feared that the demons would be released from their imprisonment. Boomstick: Surprise, surprise. They were right of that fear coming true when three dush bags found the tomb and though it would be a good idea to open up the seal and when they saw demons coming out they were pretty doomed. With the demons free, they set out on reclaiming the the land the lost which is now Mariner Bay. Wait, thats all they want? Finally something different. Wiz: Then the demons would use the bay to recreate their forces to take over the world. Boomstick: Knew it would be too good to be true. Wiz: Luckily a special military organization was put together to fight back. Boomstick: It was called Lightspeed Rescue, which can make a rescue happen at the speed of light. Wiz: I don't think the name means that literally. The best mentioned do to its workers and heroes to it very own Power Ranger team which had great chosen rescuers, such as its leader, Carter Grayson. Boomstick: He wasn’t always badass recuing ranger since his beginning days after high school. He started out as firefighter that on during one of the usual burning building alerts, he saw a demon spirit while saving a little girl. When Lightspeed asked him to come with them, they explained the situation and said that he along with four other people to be a super recuing soldiers to fight off the hellspawned demons. His response. Carter: I’m in sir. Wiz: And yet out of the firemen to choice, he was the perfect one for this responsibility. Since for him also being known as a master in Tyquan-do, Judo, and Kung-Fu. Boomstick: That plus being able to do pretty damn well with firearms is enough reason for him to say these words. Carter: Light-speed, Res-cue *Morphing sequenes* Wiz: With now having a rescue morpher, he can turn into the Lightspeed Red Ranger. Giving him access to Lightspeed ranger armory and full grant of power of the Morphing grid. A galaxy spanning energy field that balances all life. Boomstick: So... the force. Wiz: More or less. This is where all ranger powers are connected meaning those rangers almost share the same powers, this means we can measure the usual ranger’s full potential. Boomstick: The SPD Green Ranger Bridge Carson once lifted and threw a two-ton car at this poor woman, who he guessed was an alien demon. Luckily, he was right and a PR catastrophe was avoided. Wiz: An average man can squat-lift about 125 lbs, so this feat makes Power Rangers at least 32 times stronger. Boomstick: Aside the great powers, Carter has available use of the Lightspeed ranger arsenal. First up is the rescue blaster, an advance laser pistol that can turn into sword. Why the hell can’t any of my pistols do that Wiz? Wiz: I look into that later. Carter weaponry includes a V-lancer, an engineered lance spear that emits energy in not only a melee mode, but also fire that in energy blasting in an assault rifle mode. Boomstick: Then there the Thermo blaster. This small heat ray rifle can fire laser blast so hot, they can melt entire freezer storage the size of a garage. Wiz: His Battle booster is a portable wrist device that boost all his physical strengths and stats immensely. Boomstick: But can also make him do shit loads of energized punches, attach to his weapons to make them more deadly, and can make it fire lasers from his wrist! Wiz: Along with that, Power Rangers are usually known for having a number of ways of traveling to the battle zone. Boomstick: But when Carter feels like in the mood of traveling in style, he rides the Trans-Armor cycle. This high-tech all terrain motor cycle can head up to high speeds, fire laser, and can even turn into a goddamn armor set known as a battlizer. Wiz: The Trans-Armor battlizer comes equipped with big gauntlet blasters, close range deflector shields, and can even fire the tires from its shoulder-mounted tire launchers. Boomstick: Carter has proven to be the total bad ass fireman ranger. Take for instants the time he came face to face with the demons bitch queen, Bansheera, and decided to deliver a falcon punch to her chest so hard, it literally caused the cavern building to blow sky high! Wiz: He is able to fight out on the surface of the moon despite there is no gravity, nor oxygen. And I kid you not that he only got caught in a time loop process only once, and even can get back up after getting hit by a skyscraper-sized sword. Boomstick: That as bad ass as taking a might of three bazooka shells or maybe more to the face when he cornered a demon with a dual blaster in his hands and threaten him that if he didn't call off his clone, he'll blow him up. Yet the demon said that even if you blow me up you blow yourself up as well at this close up in range. And yet, he stilled pulled the trigger! For Christ sake, talk about a daredevil move. Wiz: That being said, his daredevil maneuvers risk his life and can be impulsive, sometimes performing actions that would result in more casualties. Plus, he is a strict and by-the-book kinda guy and barely any of the other kinds. Boomstick: Plus it not for stay in red spandex for hours. Enough major damage can overload Carter's connection to the morphing grid and put him in a open state. But don't get me wrong. This is one light speeding, life rescuing, demotic fighting fireman i wouldn't mind having to help me get out of a burning building. Say Wiz, you wouldn't mind adjust the setting on furnace to say... Wiz: Don't you dare get any ideas. Carter Grayson: If you think you can get rid of us that easily... *Starts walking towards the demon.* then you don't know the Power Rangers. Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! FIGHT! Mithril warehouse storage, 30 miles from Mariner Bay, 1:43 PM Hoot Freeman: Look, I hired on this for hire job to only make sure that who ever comes to the booth and fill out the paper and that guy said on his he was only here to get back his Trans armor- whatever cycle. Sousuke: That their bike is now Mithril property and its is your job to... Hoot: Correction, it was my job. My time of being hired here was up. Now if you don't mind, I'll be on my way. *Leaves.* Sousuke: Guess I better take care of this my self. Meanwhile... Carter: I can't believe i didn't need to fill anything out to get into here. Whoever the boss that guy I talked to works for must be really generous or plain stupid. Carter continues to walk till he saw the crate he was looking for. He heads of to it and checks the label to see this was holding his Trans-Armor Cycle. Carter: This is it. Now to get this back to base. *Tries to start opening the crate.* *Shotgun getting pumped.* Sousuke: Sir, that there cycle is obtained by Mithril and we got it fair and square. *Aims his shotgun at Carter.* Now leave or I be forced to make you realize coming here was a mistake. Carter: First, you technically stole it. *Turns around and faces Sousuke.* Second, This is my cycle. And third, you should know I not leave without it. FIGHT! Sousuke fires his shotgun. Carter dodges and takes cover behind some crates and pulls out his rescue blaster. Sousuke switches out his pistol and starts firing. Carter fires 2-4 lasers that made Sousuke take cover. Carter rushes to a new cover area. Sousuke pulls out his smg and fires trying to hit Carter, but all the bullets miss. Carter quickly fires a laser from his blaster and it hits the smg. Sousuke throws it aside and pulls back out his shotgun. Sousuke: *Comes out from cover.* What even says you have the right to own that bike. Carter: *Comes out from cover.* This! Light-speed, To rescue! *Enters the morphing sequence.* Red Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. Sousuke: You think that’s gonna make a differences. '' ''Carter: I don’t think so, I know so. Rescue blaster, baton mode. *Charges for Sousuke.* Sousuke fires two shotgun shots, but the bullets just bounced off Carter’s ranger suit. Carter swings his sword in two strikes that hit Sousuke making him drop his shotgun. Sousuke pulls out a long taser rod. Sousuke and Carter sword fight as they both struggle to out match each other. Sousuke head butts Carter making him sturdier. Sousuke hits Carter with his taser causing an electric shock. Carter swings his sword and breaks Sousuke’s taser. Sousuke knocks Carter rescue sword out of his hand and then starts martial arts fighting against him as Carter does the same. Carter: How about this. Battle booster, activate. As Carter activates his battle booster, he sends a punch at Sousuke hard damaging an area of Sousuke’s armor. Sousuke feels pain from that punch and then gets more hits from Carter. As Carter starts out classing Sousuke’s martial arts, he sends Sousuke stuttering backwards. Sousuke pulls out his rifle and opens firing. Carter Jumps to the side, dodging the fire. Carter: V-lancer, blaster mode. *Pulls out his V-lancer in blaster mode and returns fire.* Both Sousuke and Carter start dashing in the same direction while trying to shoot each other. Eventually, Sousuke makes a strike hit attempt at Carter. Carter dodges the strike by making a quick sidestep. Carter: V-lancer, melee strike. *Does two power slashes both forming a V shape.* Sousuke gets hit by the attack and gets knock backed into a pile of boxes. Sousuke: Ok, this is getting me mad. *Gets up and takes aim with his rifle.* Carter: *Switches out his thermo blaster.* Thermo blaster. *Inserts his battle booster in his thermo blaster and jumps in to the air.* Fire! As Carter starts firing a heat ray from his thermo blaster, Sousuke high jumps backwards to avoid it. The heat laser beam hits the pile of boxes and caused a small fire explosion that pushed Sousuke back farther, which sent him outside to the courtyard. Still in the air, Sousuke pulls out his grenade launcher and fires a medium charged grenade into the building floor that Carter was still in. The grenade started a big fire explosion that spreads inside the floor. Sousuke: *Lands on the ground with his legs and gets up.* That got him no doubt. Just then, Carter comes out of the flames riding his Trans-Armor cycle. Carter: Its gonna take hell a lot more than just that to take down a Power Ranger. Sousuke get mad and pulls out a minigun and starts firing. Carter then starts riding his Trans-Armor cycle around the courtyard as fast as possible to out run the minigun bullets. Carter: Battle booster. 5-5-5, activate booster beam. *Fires the booster beam from his arm.* The booster beam hits Sousuke’s minigun and destroys it. Sousuke growls and pulls out his AT4 and fires a rocket heading for Carter. Carter notices the rocket and quick brakes to dodge it. As the rocket flies by and hits and explodes into a small stack of barrels. Carter: Hope they didn’t mess with at least the headlights. Trans-Armor cycle! *Starts riding.* Armor mode. The Front head piece of the cycle comes off and attaches to the front of Carter’s chest. Carter then jumps and back flips off the cycle as a couple of pieces come off and form grinding foot armor on Carter’s boots and lands on them. The cycle then comes back in Carter’s direction. Carter: Light transformation. Two big pieces of the cycle come off and form onto Carter’s forearms as two big gauntlet basters. Then, the rest of the cycles that has the base wheels forms sideways onto Carter’s back finishing the final formation of Carter’s battlizer. Sousuke: Your dead meat, Asshole! *Starts firing multiple rockets at Carter.* Each rocket that Sousuke fired only got deflected by by Carter's battlizer shield. Carter: Yeah? Well look who’s talking. *Fires blast from his left gauntlet blaster.* The laser blast hits Sousuke and his AT4. Sousuke now injured looks at now his destroyed AT4 and then throws it to the side. Sousuke gets mad and pulls back out his pistol. Sousuke: I… have had it! *Starts charging for Carter.* Carter fires both tire from the shoulder cannons. The two tires catch Sousuke in between them and start making him spin in circles. Eventually, Sousuke get launched by both tires flying straight in the direction to Carter. Carter then charges up the right gauntlet blaster and points at Sousuke. Carter: Like I said, pal. When Sousuke came close enough, Carter fires the charged shot right into Sousuke. Sousuke blows up as some of his dead parts fly pass Carter and land in a pile of juck that caused an explosion behind Carter. Carter: My bike. Carter rides his Trans-Armor motorcycle back to Lightspeed HQ. Sousuke’s dead parts burn to ashes in the flames. KO! Results Boomstick: See, Firefighters don’t just put fire out. They also cause them when they have a reason. Wiz: And it definite true that there are many reasons this battle ends in this kind of outcome. Both combatants have the vast arsenal for defense and offense to take on one another, but only one was naturally more capable of out classing the other. Boomstick: Yes, Sousuke and Carter are both soldiers that have been taking very heavy hits, lifting the weights of any challenge throughout their careers. However, Carters has been taking his on a more major level since all of his has been against demons. Wiz: Plus since his Ranger powers make him the superhuman he is, basically all that makes him survive longer on the battlefield. Sousuke’s assassination tactics could’ve gotten him to get a number of hits, but that wouldn’t be enough to keep toe-to-toe with a Power Ranger. Since Rangers are known to receive a speed boost in both agility and reaction. So it's reasonable to believe that a morphed Ranger's reaction speed is in the ballpark of 32 times faster than the average person. Thus, a Ranger can actually react to anything in about six milliseconds. To compare, in same given time, a bullet fired from a gun would've only traveled about nine feet. Boomstick: Even with that, it’s safe to say that bullets would barely do anything to morphed Ranger mainly to the obvious reasons. And when things came up to the battlizer, it was a clear sign that all coming to an end. Wiz: Combine with more logical weaponry and the fact that the battle boost increased Carters stats, meaning that Sousuke only could do was delay the emendable. 'Boomstick: Looks like Sousuke's chances of getting rescued from his end went up in flames. ' Wiz: The winner is Carter Grayson. Next time... Polls Who are/were rooting for to win? Sousuke Sagara Carter Grayson Category:Hoot Freeman Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Technology Duel Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017